Until the End
by melissa341
Summary: Ric and Alexis try to find their way back to each other. I wrote this in December 2006 when Sam was released into Alexis' custody and Jason was considered dead. Hope you like! It's sweet, but I stopped writing because of my frustration with the show.
1. Chapter 1

I began writing this in December 2006, when Sam was released into Alexis' custody - Jason was though dead. Alexis has cancer, Sic slept together, everything happened up to that point as on GH. I hope you enjoy!!

Until the End

Alexis sat on the cold, wooden chair in the courthouse, rolling her neck to allow some of the tension out of her body. Sam was just set free...out on bail...and Alexis knew that she would go straight to Jason. No matter how much Alexis tried to beat it into that girl, her devotion and obsession with Jason Morgan remained strong. It was the focus of her entire world and she was content with it. Alexis couldn't give up on her. She felt as if she failed and if her relationship with Sam brought out at least a small amount of independence and respect, it was worth it. She had told Lainey that Sam had been a huge disappointment. That was too nice. Sam was a constant reminder of how Alexis got to this point. Facing her demons head on, she only gave up once. She only allowed them to win once, and now she saw what the effect of giving up was. She gave up her newborn daughter, the beautiful black haired, brown eyed baby to a family whom she thought would raise her with love and honesty. She was wrong. Her daughter grew up to become a follower...and Alexis was determined to do something about that.

Ric walked in followed by Detective Rodriquez and his eyes wouldn't move from her. She sat there, thinking she was alone, calm...more beautiful than she'd ever been before. He turned and mouthed to Cruz to give him a minute. Cruz nodded, turning to leave them, shutting the door ever so quietly.

"Alexis?" He whispered, wasn't sure if she had heard him. He cleared his throat and repeated louder, "Alexis?"

She jumped at his voice and turned to him, seeing him wince from her response. That confused her...the fact that it hurt him to see her jump at his voice. She quickly turned back to face forward, praying that he just go away. She hated seeing him. She hated seeing that face that she had once loved more than any other...the eyes that could read her better than anyone, the ears that listened to all of her fears and heartaches from her past...those lips...the one's that kissed her when she didn't want to be kissed, quickly changing her mood to want to be kissed, then pulled back to tease. Those hands that held her when she cried, laughed, and when she just wanted to be held. That body...that made her never want to stop, even when exhaustion took over. It was her Ric...and she missed him. She missed the old Ric. The one who didn't give up on her so easy. The one who promised before and after every time they made love that he would never love anyone else. He would never want anyone else. She shut her eyes and felt him move beside her in the next chair.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, full of concern.

"Once again, Ric ... why do you care?" She replied harshly.

"God!" He exclaimed, frustrated with her stubbornness. He stood, walking angrily over to the other side of her table, "I'm so sick ... of hearing you insinuate that I don't care about your health!! I'm so sick ... of hearing you say that I'd rather you be dead!! I'm so sick ..."

She interrupted, "Well I'm SICK of seeing you EVERYWHERE I GO!!" She stood and began to leave, but as soon as her foot landed for her second step, she faltered, dizzy. He was there, like always before, to catch her. He led her back to her chair, and like always before, he knelt in front of her, hands on the outsides of her legs, rubbing them gently.

"Baby, please ... I'm begging you, please, don't do this," Ric pleaded.

When she gained enough strength to open her eyes, she did, seeing the two gorgeous eyes staring back at her. She felt the tears coming and for once, she didn't try to hold them back. Her right hand lifted unconsciously to the left side of his face, tracing the edge of his jaw lovingly, her eyes following the trail of her fingers, her palm then moving up to cradle his cheek...his eyes closed, savoring her touch, leaning into her hand. She moved her eyes over his face as her fingers lifted up to run through his hair. His eyes opened and he had to blink to force his own tears to fall. He wasn't ready for what she said next. She wasn't ready to say it, but she had no control over the situation.

"I miss my Ric." She barely spoke, but that was all he needed. He leaned as far up as he could, between her now parted legs, and pulled her into his embrace, refusing to let her go in case she fought it, but she didn't. She let out a small sob and held him tight, her arms circling his strong shoulders...her cheek against his.

"I'm right here," he managed to respond amongst the tears. How he'd longed for this. This wasn't nearly enough of her that he'd wanted, but it would do for the moment. He honestly came to the realization that she hated him...that he didn't have a chance, but she had finally broken. He finally was able to see past the walls she put up, and he vowed to beat them down again. He knew this moment wouldn't last long, but he knew that they'd be alone together again, and he'd break those walls down around her so he could pull her to him once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alexis had to separate them by pushing him away with her left hand. He didn't want to move, but she had to ... she was starting to feel nauseous.

"Ric," she whispered, her mouth close to his ear. This did wonders for him.

"No ..." he refused to let her up, holding her even closer.

"Ric, please." She squirmed against him.

"Just another minute, please ..." he begged. He felt no shame in begging for more of her.

"I'm going to throw up," she said louder, stifling a small giggle as he backed off quickly, looking at her with wide eyes and the smallest hint of pain, "It's not you ..." she explained and he noted the tone in her voice which made him think that she didn't want to break contact, "I'm sorry, I just ... I don't feel well."

"Let me take you home," he offered, and she wanted to accept ... God did she want to accept. They had already created many memories together ... each time he drove her home. Suddenly she remembered the flashback to when they were driving back from Maine ...

--

_"We're going to wreck," Ric moaned as Alexis smiled. She was leaning over to him as he drove, planting small kissed down and up his neck, moving up to his ear. Her hand, which was the focus of his attention, was in a very inappropriate place for the passenger of a car, "Oh my God," he moaned and she responded by sucking the bottom of his ear between her teeth. He had to fight to keep his eyes open ... button unbuttoned ... zipper unzipped, tongue in ear ..."Okay stop!" Ric took a left turn down a dark path and pulled the car over as Alexis returned to her seat, looking confused and a little hurt. He turned the heat down a small bit and quickly hopped in the back seat, pulling off his pants in the process. Alexis watched him and the grin grew wider on her face, but she didn't move. He threw his shirt over his head and looked at her ... waiting._

_"Well?" he asked._

_"Would you like me to drive?" Alexis joked, starting to climb into the passenger's seat. He stopped her by leaning up to take her face in his hands, kissing her passionately, and practically dragging her into the back seat all on his own. She was smiling between kisses, ridding her clothes along with his help. Between kisses, she questioned him, "Do you think a car ... mmm ... a car will come by ... oh my God ... this time?"_

_"Well ... we'll just have to make it quick ..." and they did. Three times they made it quick._

_--_

Alexis sat in the passenger's seat and adjusted the scarf on her head. She looked over to him driving and had the strongest urge to lean over, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Not for a million years would she let him know that she wanted him. It slipped in the courtroom that she missed him...the old him...and she wasn't unhappy that she said it...she just hated how vulnerable he made her...how honest. When he caught her eye, she returned her gaze quickly to the road and didn't notice his small smile.

He remembered that night as well...as he remembered all of the previous times they had made love in the backseat of his car...or her car...or the limo on the way home from a party...or in the office at the P.C.P.D. when he dropped in for a visit...or in their bed. That was his favorite. No matter how unique of a place they could find, he preferred their bed. She could be herself … loud, and that was his favorite kind of Alexis. He pulled into the driveway and quickly ran to her side to open her door, holding his hand out to hers, not actually sure if she'd take it. She hadn't smiled the whole trip home. He could practically see the walls being built back up.

She looked at his hand for a moment, debating whether or not to allow him to help her even more, and thought it too cruel to not take it. Her hand slipped gently into his as she stood. She didn't release it...he didn't release it...even after the car door was shut and she was leaning against it. He wanted to step closer, but he didn't want to frighten or unnerve her anymore. They stood, reading each other's faces, and when their eyes locked, she looked away to the house.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome. Any time."

"Um ..." she stammered, "Would you like to come in? Molly should be napping, but ..."

"No ... well, I mean ..."

"Oh, it's okay. Forget it." She released his hand and he mentally kicked himself. She started to move to walk away, but he finally stepped closer, capturing her between him and the car. His arms pinning her in, palms on the car. She looked directly into his eyes as if ready to fight. He had moved too quickly ... she wasn't ready for more contact ... even if it were just his arms barely touching hers.

"Alexis. I would love to come inside ... if I knew that we wouldn't argue … we wouldn't fight. If I knew that we wouldn't talk about Sam, or Sonny ... or ..."

"Jason." She glared into his eyes.

"Right." He looked down ... only for a split second.

"You know he isn't dead," she said, maintaining her eyes on his.

"I don't want to talk about this ... this is my point."

"Fine, then let me go."

"I miss you too, Alexis." He leaned in closer, wanting so badly to kiss her, but knowing that it was out of the question unless she initiated it. He would make her initiate it...one day...he knew it wouldn't be today, or probably tomorrow, or maybe even next month...but he would get her back. In the car, thinking of them being together before, it made him realize that he'd never made her his agenda. Now things have changed and she would kiss him. She would ask for him back...and he would refuse...he had the speech already memorized in his head. She would say that she wanted him back and he would say no, explaining that she had no right to ask such a thing. She did nothing wrong. He would get down on his knee, and beg for her back, the way he should have done after Reese, the way he should have done months ago...and he would pull out the ring that he'd bought two weeks before the night he'd messed everything up, and he would slip it on her finger and all would be right with the world. He knew that it wouldn't happen this way, but if the end result came out the way he wanted, all would still be right with the world again. He would belong to her again.

"I um ... I have to get inside," she said nervously, him still looking into her eyes...clearly thinking of something.

"Oh...right. Okay, um..." He dropped his hands and watched her as she walked past him and up the path, "Alexis?" He yelled softly at her. She turned, a sad look on her face, "Would you um ..." why was he so nervous? "Would you like to have um ... dinner with me tomorrow?"

Alexis looked as if she were looking through him ... her walls were completely rebuilt now. "The D.A. and the defense attorney who are working on the same case, _Ric _... said defense attorney's daughter's case, _Ric _... you're ex-wife's daughter's case ... _Ric_? Which we all know is layered with completely unfounded charges and evidence ... _Ric_. No. I don't think I will." She turned and continued on her way.

Ric leaned against the car, watching after her, waiting until she closed the door to let out the whisper, "Oh, you'll have dinner with me. You just don't know it yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, also, Kristina saw Sam shoot Diego, so she was sick.

Chapter Three

Alexis was exhausted. When she walked into the lakehouse, Viola brought her straight back to Kristina's bedroom. Alexis walked in to see her daughter reading three Dr. Seuss books to the sleepy Molly all at once. She was so completely animated and happy. Alexis looked in awe to Viola.

"What happened?"

"I was just talking to her...saying that Molly missed her...the books, the stories, and um...well, I told her that you needed her right now."

"You what?" Alexis wasn't angry, but she didn't want Kristina to think the worst.

"I just said that since you were still sick, you'd need her to make you smile more...I left to answer the phone...oh, by the way, call Jax..."

Alexis nodded.

"Anyway, so I came back, and this is what I walked in on. I haven't interrupted them yet." Viola was extremely proud of her girls.

Alexis smiled to thank Viola then turned her attention to Kristina, "Krissy?"

Kristina turned to see Alexis for the first time and ran in for their hug. Alexis bent down because she knew that she was much too weak to pick her up. Viola scooped Molly up in her arms and stopped to allow Alexis and Kristina to kiss her goodnight. Alexis remained on the floor with Kristina.

"Mom, Molly said 'Fish'!!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and 'Green', well, it kind-a came out as 'Gween', but, I understood her...oh, and 'Mama' of course, I made her say 'Krissy', but that came out as 'Kwissy'. I think she has a problem with her 'r's." she nodded, walking over to pick up the books.

"Sweetie?" Alexis asked as she stood.

Kristina stopped picking up and gave her full attention to her mother.

"Come sit with me." Alexis led Kristina out onto the porch and they sat looking out at the lake. Kristina snuggled in close to Alexis and didn't take her eyes off of her.

Kristina smiled up to her mother, "Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, yes honey, much better. Every time I see you and Molly, I feel better."

"What about Sam?"

"Sam, too."

"And Daddy Ric."

"Mmmhmm..."

"And Daddy."

"Yep. Everyone, baby." Alexis pulled Kristina onto her lap, with Kristina's eyes still locked on her face, "But especially my girls. So, are you okay?"

Kristina looked away for the first time to the lake. Alexis was frightened that she would stop talking or responding in any way again, but Kristina's words relaxed her.

"I was scared. Every time I saw her, I saw that boy dead, and her shooting him. I know that it's not real now, but Momma, it was real then right? He died?"

Alexis wanted to lie. She wanted to say that it was all a dream and that her child didn't see her other child kill someone, but she couldn't. She had to be honest. "Yes, baby. He died."

"Sam killed him."

"You shouldn't have seen that darlin'." Alexis wanted to cry.

"She shouldn't have done it," Kristina was crying. Alexis pulled the small girl closer and rocked her back and forth.

"Things happen, baby, horrible things, things that change our lives forever, and even we try, we can't stop them from happening. Sam made a mistake, a huge mistake, and she's going to have to live with that for the rest of her life, but Krissy," Alexis pulled her back to look at her tear stained face, "You don't have to worry about that. Okay? You don't have to worry about Sam, or your Daddy, or Daddy Ric, or me."

"But you're sick, and they aren't here."

"I'm going to be okay. You're right honey, I am sick, but like I said, when I see you and Molly, I feel better."

"I'm sorry I've been bad."

"You haven't been bad darlin'! What do you mean?"

"I didn't talk to you. I didn't play ..."

"Sweetheart ..." Alexis pulled her even closer, "You were perfect. Everything you do is just perfect, okay? You just being alive makes mommy happy." The two sat together for a while, until interrupted by Viola, who had the phone in her hand.

"Jax." She mouthed to her boss.

Alexis looked down to Kristina and smiled when she realized that she had fallen asleep ... with a smile on her face. Viola traded Alexis ... the phone for Kristina, and took her back to her bedroom. Alexis took a deep breath.

"Yes my favorite ex-husband?"

"Hello, my love," Jax greeted happily.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Kristina's doing better."

"And how are you doing?"

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow before the chemo ... we'll find out then."

"Okay. Um ... do you feel up to having dinner with your ex-husband tonight?"

Alexis looked into the house ... her girls were asleep, "Sure ... it's kind-of late though."

"It's okay ... you want me to come pick you up?"

"No, I can get there ... your apartment?"

"Yep."

"Give me an hour?"

"Yep. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Jax hung up the phone and turned his attention to Ric, "All right man, don't make me regret this."

Ric smiled, "I promise, you won't."

Jax nodded, still wary about lying to Alexis about which particular ex-husband she'd be dining with tonight, but Ric assured him that they'd only talk.

"She'll be here in an hour. I'll be back in three hours."

"Okay. Thank you, Jax."

"Ric?"

"Yeah ..." Ric looked up from fixing the flowers on the table.

"You make her cry ... just one little tear … and you're dead."

Ric took in the seriousness of the threat. He knew that Sonny or Jason could kill him for many reasons, but he was treading on very thin ice with the tall blond in front of him and he cared more about this threat than all of the others. Jax was only out for Alexis' best interest. Ric would prove to him that he was too.

Jax left ... Ric was alone ... two candles ... a small meal for two spread out before him ... flowers ... a knock at the door. Ric's heart beat faster.

Alexis didn't dress up. She almost even thought about changing into her pajamas and driving over, but went the other way. She opened the door to the muffled, "Come in" she heard behind the door and sucked in an angry breath before slamming the door.

"What the hell?!"

"Calm down."

She shot him a death glare.

"Okay, don't calm down, but come in ... come here." Ric walked closer to her and she gave him her hand. He led her to the couch were they sat, him smiling at her for not running out, her looking to him for answers ... annoyed.

"We need to talk, Alexis."

"Ya think?"

"I think."

"So where to begin? Do you want to start with when you ..."

"No. I want to start by seeing if you're hungry. I have dinner ..."

Alexis looked away to the table in Jax's living room, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Later ... now, let's eat."

"Fine. If I hadn't have skipped dinner, you'd be in so much trouble."

"Like I'm not in trouble anyway," Ric joked and helped her to the table, into her seat. He sat across from her and noticed her eyes following him. They ate in silence, she avoided his gaze and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Dessert?"

"No," Alexis replied, standing up to move back to the couch. She looked back to him as he stood from the table to come join her, "Thank you for dinner."

He nodded and joined her, "I love you."

She didn't respond.

"I do. I love you. I've never loved anyone more."

She rolled her eyes, but kept her attention on him.

"Do you believe me?"

She shook her head in amazement, "Ric. Oh, my God, Ric? If that's true, you have an absurd way of showing it."

Ric looked down to his hands, "Do you want to finalize the divorce?"

She couldn't look away.

"After knowing that I still love you ... that I'll never love anyone else ... that I want to change completely ... that I want you back ... do you still want a divorce?"

Her breathing increased ... how dare he ..."How dare you." She stood, growing angrier by the second, "You CAN'T do this to me, Lansing! You can't put this on my head! YOU slept with my daughter! YOU did that ... not me ... you can't switch things around and say that you did it because you were LONELY ... for God's sake Ric ... I HAD NO IDEA that you were LONELY. I had no idea that you were so mistreated by me ... the horrible wife who for once, had the job that she'd always wanted. Poor you ... RIC ... poor, lonely, mistreated Ric who couldn't deal with the fact that his wife was a success. That his wife didn't need him for anything."

"There it is, Alexis ..."

"I'm talking now. You wanna talk, Ric? Listen first. Shut the hell up and listen to me first. This isn't about Sam. Do you get that? This isn't about Sonny ... or Jason ... or hell, even REESE. Do you remember her? Do you remember what you did to me then?"

"Yes." He looked down.

She was on a roll, walking around the apartment, yelling, screaming when she felt like it. It felt good to let this all out, "This is about us, Ric. This is about how we fell in love when we weren't looking for it. You were trying to get back at Sonny, I was trying to keep my daughter safe, and I fell in love with you. Do you remember? Do you ever think back to that time?"

"Yes."

"When did you first realize that you were in love with me?" Alexis asked boldly, standing strong in front of him.

He looked up into her eyes and stood to match her.

"Do you even know?"

He nodded and walked closer.

She grew more nervous and a little angrier as he stepped closer and closer, putting his hands on her arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice weaker.

"I just wanted to be closer to you."

She swallowed nervously and looked into his eyes.

"I know the exact moment that I fell in love with you. I also know the exact moment I realized it."

She kept looking, kicking herself now for putting the question out there.

"I realized that I was in love with you that night that you found out that I had known all along that Sonny was Kristina's father. You were on the couch. You were more angry and upset than I've ever seen you, and I realized that I loved you just as much as you loved me. You wouldn't have been so angry at me if you hadn't loved me. That night, and the nights after, I thought back to our short relationship and ... I had been in love with you the whole time I think. I think, no ... I know, that I fell in love with you when I was with you at the hospital for Kristina. I had never met anyone with as much love and strength that you had. I forgot about Sonny when I was with you. I forgot about everything but you when we were there. It scared me. I never knew anyone who could do that to me. You had no idea how much I fought it. There, at the hospital, I was just a friend ... no agenda's ... not then. The moment that I came through the hospital doors after the press conference shooting, and you ran into my arms ..." Ric released her arms and turned from her, looking to the floor, sitting on the couch ... looking up to her again, "… when you wrapped your arms around me then, my heart was yours."

Alexis' body shivered at the memories slightly. Her heart was hurting. Her eyes were fixed on his and she joined him on the couch, not sitting too close.

"You say you love me," she started, closing her eyes to block back the tears, "Ric, you say that you loved me and you still do ... then you know me." Eyes opened to meet his, "You know that I don't just give my heart away to anyone. You know how badly I've been hurt in the past ... with Helena, Stavros, my mother, my sister, Ned, Sonny, and yet, you hurt me more than ..." she looked around the room, "you hurt me more than any of them ever did."

Ric let the tears fall. He had no problem with her seeing his emotion. She was breaking his heart.

"I can't do this." She wiped her own tears and stood, walking to the door, surprised when he beat her to it.

"Alexis, wait ... please," he begged, not thinking twice about kneeling down in front of her. She stood watching him, "Please ... please, don't shut me out ... I'll do anything. Alexis, please, you're it for me. I screwed up. I know. I did the unthinkable ... something that can never be forgotten ... or maybe even forgiven, but please, give me a chance to ..."

"To what?" Alexis interrupted, exhausted, "To explain? To tell me that it didn't mean anything? To tell me that you didn't want it?"

"I didn't. I never wanted her ... I never once wanted her."

"You're a liar."

"I'm not."

"Stop doing this to me ... STOP DOING THIS TO ME!!" She screamed and pushed around him, leaving him alone on the floor looking after her.

She walked in the elevator, not even caring to press the button, and sank to the floor, running her hands over her face, over her scarf on her head, pulling it off and down onto her lap. The doors weren't closing. She reached up to press the lobby button and the doors slowly closed, but not before he could run between them. She looked up to him as he looked down to her. He looked over her face, her hair, what was left of it, and he'd never been more in love.

"This isn't over," he ordered, firm in his belief that he would somehow get her to listen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

They sat in the elevator for three hours. It didn't break down ... they just stopped it on purpose every fifteen minutes. Ric talked about why he was the way he was. Alexis listened. Alexis talked about why she was the way she was. Ric listened.

God, did he miss that laugh. That beautiful laugh when her eye's lightened and her smile was pure. That laugh that caused everyone in the room to look over ... but in this room, it was just them. He reminded her of something that Kristina had said about Molly when she was born. She laughed until she cried and he felt like crying by just watching her laugh. He felt that it was time.

"So baby, when did you fall in love with me?" He asked quickly, the 'baby' slipping out unintentionally.

Alexis stopped laughing. She stopped smiling. He grew worried. She looked to him seriously and contemplated the question. She honestly had never thought about it. She felt that she should be honest.

"I never thought about it. Even when I asked you, I hadn't thought about me."

Ric nodded sadly, disappointed that she couldn't answer right away, but hopeful with her honesty. He moved across the elevator floor and sat next to her, trying hard not to invade her space, but wanting to be closer ... even if it was too far away for his happiness.

"So think about it. When did you fall in love with me?" He was frightened that she'd say she didn't know.

Alexis looked at the floor, where the door met the elevator wall, "When you gave me your heart."

Ric knew the exact moment that she'd meant. He bought that necklace the night that she told him that she was pregnant, "When you were in the wheelchair?"

"Yeah."

"Kristina was gone."

"Yeah."

"What took you so long?"

"For what?" She smiled at him. He couldn't speak. That smile ... it took his breath away, "Ric?" She questioned, uncomfortable with the silence.

"Oh ... I'm sorry. God, you're so beautiful." He looked to her as she shied away, "No, Alexis." He looked her over once again. No scarf over her head, no walls built up this time ... she was completely vulnerable and free. He loved her like this the most. He brought his hand up and traced the edge of her face, from her forehead, down her jaw line, to her chin, then he ran his fingers through her hair, which was so thin ... so little was left, but he felt that it was necessary to show her that she was still gorgeous. He reached the end of her hair and brought his fingers to her lips, leaning closer.

"You're so beautiful." He stared at her lips for a moment ... her bottom lip pulled between her teeth as always, when released. His eyes moved to hers, which were glazed over with tears for him, "You're the most gorgeous creature that God's created. How can you think that no one loves you?" It was spoken as a question, but he stated it. He knew that she wouldn't believe him. He knew that she never would ... even if she won the Ms. Universe pageant ... she'd never believe that she was beautiful, "Alexis ... do you see? When I look at you? Do you see it?"

Her eyes were fixed on his. She tried so hard to look away. She tried so hard to block out his words, but they reached her against her will, "See what?"

Ric shook his head in disbelief, "No one has ever been as beautiful as you in my life." His hand reached to cup her chin. He wanted to kiss her right there, but was still afraid of her rejection. He leaned in close enough to let her know what he wanted ... what he needed, but he wanted and needed her to make the move. He licked his lips softly, "I know what things I've done. I know that I shouldn't be forgiven, but my God, Alexis, if anyone has the heart and strength to forgive me ... it's you."

She didn't want to look down to his lips ... she'd have to kiss him. She continued to stare in his eyes.

"If anyone in the world could forgive me for what I've done ... could believe me when I said that I did those things because of who I am ... because of what I've lost ... what I've felt ... it's you. Alexis ... baby ..."

She kissed him. She couldn't think anymore. Every time the word 'baby' came out of his mouth directed at her, her heart melted. She knew him ... she saw him ... and she finally knew that he was truly sorry.

It was the sweetest kiss they'd ever shared and it didn't last nearly long enough for him. As he pulled back, he noticed the tears that had softly fallen down her face. Her eyes remained closed. His thumb brushed away the tears and when her eyes opened, he only wanted to make her smile.

"Let's move to the city ... to Manhattan. There are great hospital's there for you, great schools for the girls ... let's get out of here. Me, you, Krissy, and Molly. Let's start over," Ric pleaded and watched her reaction.

Her eyes moved to where their fingers had intertwined between them, "What about Sam?"

"I'll drop the charges ... I'll quit my job ... she can come visit you and the girls ... Krissy can come here and visit Sonny every other weekend ... he doesn't see her that much even now. Baby, let's get out of this town ... there are too many things here that get in our way ..."

"Such as?" She knew, but she wanted him to say it. She wanted him to say what was coming between them.

"My brother."

Her eyes met his again. There it was. The one reason that tore them apart, "You can leave him behind?"

"And never think about him again," he assured and continued, "Alexis, I thought that I'd lost you forever. I thought when I was framing Sam and chasing Jason ... I don't know. I thought we were over, but then I saw you that day in the hospital ... you didn't know that I was there. You were sitting in the hospital bed waiting to go in for chemo ... you had the wig on that I bought you, and you took it off." He ran his fingers softly through her hair, "You cried and I wanted nothing more than to go inside and hold you. I realized that I wanted only to be there with you through this. I'll do anything, Alexis. You tell me, I'll do it." Tears were forming and he didn't try to wipe them away or block them from falling. This was it, "Please Alexis, let's go … far away if you want, I just … I want to grow old with you, please … say yes."

Alexis' mind was blank ... for once in her life, she couldn't think about anything. She suddenly remembered, "In the tunnel ... the train wreck, after Molly was born ... we realized that we needed each other ... that we're better together, but Ric? You talked about how I would change ... you made me promise to be more open ... less defensive ..."

"I was wrong."

"You were?"

"You never needed changing. I did. I've failed you, Alexis, and I know that you have every right to not take me back ... to want me to suffer for the rest of my life without you...and if that's what you want, I will, but ... I can change. We'll move, we'll shave your hair off ... we'll get you well. Kristina will see a competent therapist and continue to get better, Molly will grow up ... all fat and happy with us ... as it should be ... and we'll leave all of this behind us."

"But it won't be all behind us Ric ... no matter what, you're still Sonny's brother and Sam's still my child."

"But you're my wife. I'm your husband. We love each other, Alexis. Honey, you can't deny that."

"This is big, Ric. This is huge ..."

"I know, but we can do it. You and me, after everything, you know we can beat this ... all of this."

"In Manhattan?"

"If you want, yes … in Manhattan," Ric confirmed and took her lips in his.

They left the elevator that night ... shaved her head, packed their bags ... and moved to Manhattan. Sam came to visit, when Ric wasn't home. She and Alexis stayed in contact, but Sam's love was with Jason, and that's where she wanted to be. Kristina stayed one weekend a month with Sonny, and he often brought the boys to the city to visit, when Ric wasn't home. When Ric was home though, he was home. Alexis healed, Kristina healed, and Molly grew up with her family.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"Krissy!! Stop it!" Molly whined.

"Kristina! Stop," Ric boomed and she stopped. Her favorite way to aggravate her sister was simply to touch her when she didn't want to be touched. Kristina could sit there for an hour and poke the five-year-old until the tears started pouring, then she'd apologize and all would be forgiven. Molly knew it was all in good fun and secretly, she did the same thing ... she just knew to do it when their parents weren't around.

"Okay girls, time for bed," Alexis sang, walking into their living room, noticing that the movie they had been watching was over.

"Mooom!" Kristina whined and let out a yelp when Ric scooped the skinny ten-year-old up in his arms, "Aaaah!! Okay, okay!! Daddy, okay!! Aaaah!"

Ric let her down and she ran. He chased her to her room and helped her get tucked in. When all was settled and the lights were off, he kissed her on the forehead and stopped in her doorway on the way out.

"Goodnight, daughter Kristina."

"Goodnight, daddy Ric."

Alexis had Molly all tucked in and kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks, and chin, "I love you."

"I love you, more." Molly smiled.

"Ahhh, not possible."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh." Molly's smile grew.

"Well, we'll discuss this more tomorrow night." She kissed her one last time and headed out the door. This was their nightly ritual and as Alexis and Ric passed each other in the hallway to head to the other child's room, they met with a kiss. Alexis looked back to him, "Meet me in the living room ... five minutes." She smiled and joined Kristina. He smiled and went to tuck in his little one. After multiple kisses and 'I love you's', Ric walked into the living room and smiled at the sight before him. She was under two blankets on the couch with a remote in her hand ... smiling up to him.

He slid in under the covers and kissed her. The remote was lost in the blankets as they made out. After a while more, he pulled back and smiled, "I won't be able to keep my hands off of you during the movie."

"That's okay." She leaned up to kiss him once more.

"You won't fall asleep again?"

She shook her head.

"So you'll stay awake until the end?"

Another kiss, "I'll stay right here with you until the end."

--

The End.


End file.
